8 Rule when your World on Zombie Apocalypse
by Hound Leon Von Delrico
Summary: Hi People this is Leon give you 8 Rule when your world on Zombie Second Fanfic.I Fix some word so you not Confused anymore


8 Way that can make you Survive on Zombie Pandemic

Rule:

**Never trust People that enjoy when killing Zombie**

"Infinity!"Rune throw conwell and Infi Caugh it."Time for some action"Infi said as a lot Sword fall."Die..."He said as he laugh Like lunatic,he got bite on neck

**OR**

"Master! Behind you!"Sakra yell as Master dynamos were stabing the Zombie."Die die die die die die die!"Master yell and he got bitten on his neck,and dead.

P.S:Do not Laugh when facing Zombie,it ony attract them or Yelling

**Search the safe place with Supply on it**

"Come on!I got a Base!"Tactical yell as he fire his destroyer."Guys Come on!"Lord said as the other follow."We need to go to Hamel Capital City,we must meet go trough the Embassy and move to a Bunker on the Embassy!"Tact and Chase they got to the embassy,Ran was on Corner,sobbing."Brother what matter?"Sakra and Yama said together."I lost my Karis..."Ran said.

P.S:Poor Ran,By the way,Embassy is good place where we can got food and weapons.

**Never Kill on sight,or Somethings sort like that.**

"My King we should Close the Castle!"The Hamel Soldier said."No Wait!We must wait for them!"King Helputt said as he shoot his Cannon to a Car came and he just shoot it."FATHER!"Iron Yell and he explode with the car."My Son!"Helputt said.

P.S:That's why you can't shoot on sight,you'll regret that decision.

**Eat Source of food and Make Sure it had a Good things.**

"Rune...I'm hungry..."Void said as Rune throw her a Bean Can."Eat it or Cook it first."Rune said as he use his Fire Magic to light fire.

**OR**

"Teran...I'm hungry..."Night said as Teran give her a Carrot."Clean it first.."Teran said as he lay down on the Ground.

P.S:Make sure you eat anythings,even a Vegetable that you don't like,Except for a Shit!

**Sacrifice Yourself for People that you love**

"VOID RUN!"Rune yell as Neme drag Void to a Save Place."NO I WON'T LEAVE YOU RUNE!"She yell his name and he let a Smile."Good Bye..."He said Before he got bit all over his body.

**OR**

"NIGHT RUN!"Teran yell as he hold zombie with his Nasod Hand."No I Want be with you!"Night said as she run toward Teran."DON'T BE AN IDIOT NIGHT!I SACRIFICE MYSELF SO YOU CAN LIFE!"Teran yell make her stop."MAKE SURE YOU CAME BACK FOR ME!"Night said as she run.

P.S:Sacrifice yourself when your life is in danger is a noble things to do,atleast god has clean our sin.

**Never Launch a Flare to mark where you are!**

"Hey Seraph,Launch Flare"Neme said as seraph shoot a Flare,make Zombie around came to the Light Source."Hey Neme-"She was cutted seeing Neme was Bitten on Neck,Make her can't warn her."NOOOO!"Seraph yell as a hand grab his head and crush it.

P.S:Send Flare only to distract Zombie,not to stay where you are!

**NEVER HEISTATED TO KILL WHEN YOU MEET YOUR FRIEND OR FAMILY THAT TURN INTO ZOMBIE.**

"Graaww..."Rune growling around."No Rune..."Void let out a Sob,and she take a staff and hit on Rune head,Make his head destroyed.

**OR**

"Grraaww..."Infi and Master Growl."Sorry Honey"Sakra and Dimension said together as they hit their weapon to the Zombie head.

**if you tired running and running,make sure you shoot or stab your head to Kill yourself.**

"Chase..."Empres said as Chase take out His Twin Silver Shooter."Let's Kill ourself..."He said as he shoot his own head,making blood anywhere."I'm comming with you"Empress said as she take Chaser Gun and shoot it to her head.

**OR**

"Yama...I'm sorry"Lunatic said as yama Pull her spear and stab this her heart."Good bye Lunatic...I'll miss you...""Same as me...Yama..."They both dead by their own weapon.

**OR**

"Night..."Teran who half Zombie becouse he still got nasod Brain so not full of him were Transformed."Teran?!"Night said as Teran blow his own head."NOO!"Night follow teran by Cut her head down.

P.S:Maybe Zombie Apocalypse was too much for Them,That's why he kill himself XDXDXDDXDXDXDDXDXD!


End file.
